Zutara Shuffle
by Durrr
Summary: I did the iPod shuffle challenge. 10 Songs. 10 short drabbles. 100% Zutara. Go on and read it. I guarentee you'll enjoy them.  :


**When I'm Gone - 3 Doors Down**

The wind blows in her hair and she doesn't move to fix it. Somehow she knows it's bothersome to him as well.

The wind blows his short hair back and forth, the bangs like wipers in his eyes. He stares out into the horizon, waiting for the day she comes back.

She runs into his arms like he is freedom and she has been trapped for years. The smell of her is overwhelming and he just pulls her tightly against him. She can feel him laughing with joy as he feels her tears of happiness. They pull away for a breath-taking kiss, one that leaves them speechless.

They just smile that goofy lopsided smile and know that it's all okay for now.

As the days turn into months, she must leave yet again.

He kisses her hand while she fumbles with his hair. Just another goodbye is all.

"I'll write you when I get there. Don't fret like last time please darling?" She says with a smile and a stroke of his cheek.

He smiles and kisses her palm.

His eyes shoot to hers as the horn on dock sounds through the harbor.

"But next time, you won't be leaving me."

And he gives her one last kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Do You Remember Me? - Arina Chloe<strong>

The night screamed silence, but she cut through it with a knife, no a sword. A sharp deadly sword. Her cries rang through the courtyard. It hurt. It hurt so much she could not even bare it.

But why? Why did this ache in her heart beat so deeply?

She clutched at her chest, running her nails across the skin to ease whatever her mind echoed.

"Please…mother please…"

She fell to the ground, limp and lying on the floor in a heap of tears. She fell asleep that way, tears drying in the midnight breeze and her mind at peace once more.

And from the shadows golden eyes watched her closely. He sighed, keeping his form limp once she was asleep.

"I will not wrong you again Katara."

* * *

><p><strong>24's - T.I.<strong>

"ZUKO! Quit it!" Katara growled at him.

He laughed and shoved her over again before getting ahead. She huffed and covered his eyes.

"Katara!" He yelled. She laughed that demonic little laugh of hers and smiled victoriously.

"What? It's not fair now that you're not the only one cheating?"

He growled and flipped her to the side and crawled atop her.

He gave her a good kiss, a GREAT kiss, pulled away and whispered, "stop trying to stop me from winning woman."

With that he jumped back up, un-paused their game and hit the gas on his RX-7 black car model.

"It's not fair that you have the shittiest car and have all the acceleration and speed." Zuko whined as Katara zoomed past him.

She giggled.

"Well you're the one who told me to load my profile so we could go to the unlocked levels. And it's not my fault you suck at Need for Speed. Come on Zuko, your own girlfriend is whoppin' your ass right now!"

With that being said, he shoved her over and tried to get ahead.

"ZUKO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here We Are - Breaking Benjamin<strong>

The room she chose was small. Not igloo small, not western air temple bedroom small, but for a palace-to him- it was small. Most likely a weak commoner's room he mumbled before she plopped him onto the bed.

With only a few water basins in reach, she got to work on his torso.

He took shallow breaths, in and out quickly but he was still breathing so she was okay with that. He cringed when she guided her hands across his scorched skin. She 'tsk'ed and kept going. He was going to be okay.

After approximately three hours, he was sound asleep and she was close to it. Her hands could only heal the most precious areas. But his skin was back to normal, his internal damage was taken care of, and he would just be sore for a little while but nothing too threatening any longer. She took a deep breath and got up to clean up all the water and the battered clothes he had thrown off.

After making the room look presentable, she head him speak.

"Are you going to sleep yet? You've been up longer than I have."

She dropped her head as the realization of just how tired she was hit her.

With that she made her way to the bed, got under the covers, and curled up to his side. He reached around and held her. He kissed her head and they fell asleep to the sound of their own healthy heartbeats.

* * *

><p><strong>The Radiance - Linkin Park<strong>

When he woke up, the sun was already in the sky. He felt her presense next to him. She was breathing softly and still sleeping. Zuko just rolled over to see her pretty face, and as he stroked her cheek, he fell back into a peaceful sleep.

The battle would have to worry him another day.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Overture - Clint Mansell<strong>

The room was silent, almost like a ghost town when they took the floor. Her hands and his in the correct places. Their faces a mere inch apart. And they started.

She swayed with the beat, he held her sturdy. They moved together, like the ocean lapping at the shore, or the sun moving with the moon. It was a spectacle for everyone.

The beat was a steady one, but the music was like magic. He spun her around and she twirled like the flowers in the trees. He pulled her close and she held him without a word. Their eyes burned intensely, meeting one another in between, like always.

Her water was graceful and his fire was strict. She was cool and he was warm. She moved like liquid and he jolted like a flame. There were two opposites, two different elements but together, they were one of a kind.

* * *

><p><strong>TiK ToK Parody - The Midnight Beast<strong>

She rolled out of bed, feeling a very heavy hangover take over the matter of her mind.

Zuko groaned from the spot where she was, his limbs all over.

The sun was just way too bright for the both of them to handle.

"Zuko, it's twelve o'clock. We have to get moving." She smacked his butt and began searching for her clothes.

"ANOTHER SHOT!" She slammed it just as fast as he did and 'wooooed' in the space of the bar. Their friends were gathered, having another night on the town. She was straddling his lap by the sixth shot, and his tongue was dancing with hers by the eighth.

Their night ended like any other, sex and then cuddling.

And they woke up again to another hangover. The clouds covered the sun, which they were both very thankful for but it still didn't stop the pounding in their heads.

Before she could comprehend a single thought, two bubbly bouncing screaming children ran into their bedroom.

"MOM! Can we go to the zoo today? Daddy promised!"

"Yeah! Daddy promised. Pweasssssse?" They stuck their lips out and gave the puppy eyes.

"Katara, we really have to stop pretending we're eighteen."

"You have to stop promising our kids trips to the zoo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed Desires - Muse<strong>

His hands itched to grab at those curvy hips she was swaying back and forth, round and round. He licked his lips, dry as the desert just wanting to be devouring hers. His eyes roamed over her for the thousandth time, just waiting and waiting til he could move. His organ was already hard, just dying to be inside of her. He clenched his fists as another man approached her.

"Damnit." He growled. His eyes now narrow and deadly.

The man was rubbing her back, roaming her skin. She giggled shyly and wiggled away smoothly.

Zuko released a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

More men entered the room and Zuko could almost feel the sweat dribbling down his face.

She sashayed away before she could be approached again. She headed to the bar, grabbing a few more items.

Zuko watched her make her way around the floor again, colleting dollar bills and smiling that beautiful smile of hers.

But at the end of the night when she approached him with her jacket, he grabbed her by the bottom and threw his lips onto hers.

When she pulled away for air, her first words were, "What was that for?"

He smirked and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Just letting you know what's mine."

She rolled her eyes.

"Zuko, it's not like I'm a dancer. I'm the bartender. Let's just go home."

He entwined his fingers with hers and they walked out of the club, or rather sprinted. Zuko wanted to go home and attend to some unfinished business.

* * *

><p><strong>Money - The Flying Lizards<strong>

It was a dance they created. She would shimmy her shoulders and he was do the same. Just like in the movie.

She would move her hands up and down her body and he would nod his neck to the beat like a goon. Just like in the movie.

Then she would flail her arms around and about like she was painting a picture. He would do the Egyptian walk. Just like in the movie.

Suki laughed with her arms clutching her stomach.

"You guys need to STOP watching Empire Records!" Sokka shouted from beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidalia - Sammy Kershaw<strong>

His eyes sprung with tears as she spoke. It was out of the ordinary, but this was just too hard.

The pain came first but he gritted through it. His salty tears followed. She spoke with her back to him, unmoving and just her plain tone like usual.

He gripped his knife harder, just waiting for her words to follow. His eyes simply sending off his pain, but she couldn't even see that. Her back was turned, as usual.

Zuko tried to blink away the tears, even swallow that lump in his throat but no avail. He just kept crying. It hurt so bad.

"...and then she was all over the office screaming-Zuko why on earth are you crying?"

"It's these stupid onions! I can't help it!"

Katara giggled and pulled him away from the vegetable he was cutting.

"Dork. Go take a breath of fresh air and stop the alligator tears. I'll finish here."

He left a kiss on her cheek and went out the back door to shake off his embarrassment.

"Stupid onions."

* * *

><p>Rules:<br>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
>2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.<br>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
>4. Do this for ten songs<p>

I had fun with these.  
>You guys should do it.<br>It's a fun challenge.

No flames.  
>No reviews necessary.<p>

Just for your enjoyment (:

-Durrr.


End file.
